The Snowman
by Ruthyroo
Summary: A play day in the snow. Stendan fluff.


**The Snowman :)**

"Daddy…daddy…wake up, it's snowing!" said Leah excitedly.

Leah ran up to the bedroom window and pulled back the curtains to reveal the white blanket of snow outside. She could hardly contain her excitement and began screaming "**snow**" at the top of her voice. Her enthusiastic screeching had waked both Ste and Brendan and soon enough Lucas was standing by her side at the window.

"Is it morning already?" asked Brendan grumpily.

It had been a hectic night at the club and he didn't get in till late, four o clock late in fact. Ste kissed his grumpy lover good morning and joined the kids by the window.

"Hey Bren, you've got to see this It's beautiful."

"I'll take your word for it Steven. Now if ye don't mind, I need my beauty sleep" replied Brendan pulling the covers over his head.

"Come on kids let's get some breakfast. Then I'll get you dressed and we can play in the snow if you like" Suggested Ste.

"What about Brendan daddy? It's not fair if we leave him out" said Leah genuinely upset.

"It's okay Leah, Brendan needs to sleep, he worked late last night. He is really tired."

"But we want him to play with us, don't we Lucas?"

Lucas nodded his head as if in agreement.

"Maybe later kids, now let's leave Brendan to it. Who's up for Cheerio's?"

"Yeah!" cheered Leah and Lucas.

After breakfast Ste got everyone ready. He made sure they were warm enough: double layers, scarf, hat and gloves; then they all braved the cold outside. Ste scooped up a handful of snow and rolled it into two balls then gently threw them, one at Leah and one at Lucas.

The kids soon caught on and they both ganged up on their daddy and bombarded him with snowballs. They all ran around chasing each other, snowballs flying everywhere and although Ste was quite happy, he was secretly hoping that Brendan would change his mind and join in on the fun.

Leah and Lucas loved it, laughter filled the air and Ste couldn't resist teaching them how to make snow angels. They were cold and covered in snow but they were having too much fun to care.

"Can we make a snowman now daddy?" asked Leah.

"Yeah of course we can darling. Let's go back inside and find some things to use."

Ste found an old scarf and hat and a carrot for his nose.

"Can we get Brendan now daddy?"

"You can go and ask him but he'll probably say no. He's not really a morning person."

Leah crept in to the bedroom and climbed on the bed next to Brendan. She tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a little nudge.

"Brendan can you help me make a snowman please?"

"…I don't like the snow and I'm still tired sweetheart…"

"Please Brendan…I really want you to."

"Maybe another time, yeah?"

Leah started to cry, she adored Brendan and couldn't understand why he wouldn't come and play with her. She got off the bed and made her way to the door. She noticed Brendan's clothes and shoes on the chair and sneakily picked up his suit jacket and shoes.

"He said no Daddy."

"It's okay darling, don't cry. You know how sleepy Brendan is. Why have you got his stuff Leah?"

"You'll see daddy" giggled Leah.

The three of them got to work and before long stood a rather fine looking snowman, which was nearly as tall as Ste.

"Right, now we need to find some stones and twigs."

"Come on Lucas lets go and find some stuff for our snowman."

They ran off in search of the snowman's eyes, mouth and arms, it didn't take them long to find everything they needed.

"Daddy can I do his face?" asked Leah.

"We can all do the face darling, I expect Lucas wants to help."

"But I want to do a really special face…please daddy?"

Ste picked Leah up allowing her to make her special face. She put stones in for the eyes and a carrot for the nose. She put more stones in for the mouth, but instead of a nice big smiley face she made a sad face instead.

"A sad snowman?" asked Ste.

"I don't want my snowman to wear a hat daddy; I want him to have hair."

And using twigs she gave her special snowman some hair. She then got down from her daddy and ran inside. Ste wondered what she was up to, she returned with a black comb in her hand.

"Pick me up again daddy."

Ste picked her up again and underneath the carrot nose she placed the black comb. Ste put her back down and started to laugh.

"Oh I see…you clever girl."

Leah held up Brendan's jacket and Ste put it around the lookalike snowman, she then put his shoes against him. Leah started giggling.

"He looks funny."

"Snowman!" said Lucas.

"It's not a snowman, it's Brendan" said Leah.

They all laughed as they looked on at the familiar looking snowman, unaware that Brendan was now standing behind them.

"What's so funny?" asked Brendan.

"We made you…look" laughed Leah.

Brendan tried to keep his laughter in but he couldn't.

"That's brilliant. I'm sorry I made ye cry sweetheart."

"It's okay. Do you like him?"

"Yeah but I just have to change one thing."

Brendan turned the sad face to a happy one; he didn't want the kids thinking of him that way.

"Sorry I was a grump earlier Steven, it doesn't snow every day does it? I'm gonna kiss ye now.

Ste smiled lovingly and Brendan passionately kissed him on the lips. Their kiss was broken off by a ball of snow being thrown, Brendan grabbed a handful of snow and chased the kids playfully.

"Oi Brendan, you've got my slippers on!" shouted Ste.

He looked on at the three most important people in his life and was overwhelmed by the warm feeling growing inside of him. He felt very lucky and extremely contented. His day was perfect.

**Please review xx xx xx**


End file.
